


A List (Before and After)

by simsical (serene_night)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Found Family, I'll think of some more when I'm not tired, POV Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serene_night/pseuds/simsical
Summary: Things Taako needs to remember, told in two acts.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A List (Before and After)

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh this was half-written and then abandoned for four, maybe five days? so it's unedited until it isn't 
> 
> i know it's very short but feedback wherever is appreciated, no matter what it may be.

**Things Taako Needs To Remember Act 1 - Before He Joins The Bureau**

#1 Taako.

His name. He hasn’t forgotten it yet, but his memories are hazy and he’s not taking any chances right now.

#2 His hat. It’s so closely tied with (---) that if he wears it for long enough, he just straight up doesn’t remember to take it off and it gets real fucking annoying real fucking quick.

#3 Stealing, apparently, isn’t as easy as he remembers? Thinks? it should be. This takes a while to get down but Taako’s alone and he just-he feels like he’s been sucked dry- recycled, and there’s no one around to help him learn to adjust so he thinks it's fair.

#4 He can’t use magic. You’d think that’d be pretty easy to remember, right? But no! Not for Taako Taaco, clown elf extraordinaire! Thinking he can cast spells and shit! Assuming he has the mind to wield magic. Idiot.

#5 He needs a new hat. One that doesn’t tear so easily. Preferably purple.

#6 He needs new clothes, stat. Preferably purple, matching his new not-really-new-three-month-old witch’s hat.

#7 His salt supply for the wagon is never not running low and he also has too much fucking pepper, both facts cancelling the other out. Taako’s spent the past week losing his mind over ways to resolve the issue that aren’t just ‘buy more fucking salt’.

#8 Acquire a magic conduit.

#9 The third day of every week is now designated to supply runs because Sazed is apparently a fucking narc and a loser.

#10 Sazed can make pretty fucking good flapjacks. Ain’t nothing else need be said on the matter.

#11 To have an honest-to-God talk with Sazed. Soon.

#12 Glamour Springs. 40 people.

#13 No one’s got his back. He’s on his own, as he's always been, and as he'll always be.

#14 Probably to eat.

No skin off his back if he doesn’t, though.

#15 Misery loves company, Taako’s quite possibly the most miserable fucker out there, and he kinda really needs a job, lest he keep up his life of stealing and haggling and hiding forever.

Besides, it’s not like anyone else’ll have him?

* * *

**Things Taako Needs To Remember, Act 2 - After The World Was Almost Vored**

#1 The sound of Lup’s voice, how closely it resembles his own, and the warmth it holds when she says his name.

#2 The very fact that Lup exists, that Taako’s not just gone off the rails due to the end of the world. He can’t even swear to never forget her name again- his memory is tainted, flawed. Two very different people are constantly fighting for dominance and Taako’s never liked not being sure of himself. He is so many layers of falsehood and uncertainty, all stacked in one gross, wobbly tower of failure. He can’t help that he dissociates, that he panics, that he forgets. And it hurts, more than anything.

#3 The fact Taako, himself, exists, and isn’t some fragment of non-reality trying to worm it’s way into the timeline.

#4 He’s not alone.

#5 Kravitz is so, so good to him and not for some secondary purpose or gain. The fact that Kravitz just loves him, and he’s allowed to do the same, for as long as he wishes, ‘til the end of time, is consuming.

Sue him, or whatever, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to this unconditional love that Kravitz shows him.

#6 His family loves him. His family that took over a century to be complete, to come together with the most satisfying of ends. That no matter where he looks, there is someone waiting for him, loving him. That he has found something akin to the happiness he used to dream of, in the days where it was just Lup and Taako and Taako and Lup and nothing more, nothing less. 

That he is healing, slowly, surely. 

**Author's Note:**

> i might add an intermission, if i remember to. look out for that.


End file.
